1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin deposit apparatus which counts and contains coins.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, in coin deposit apparatuses, a significant number of deposited coins, classified by the coin types, are counted and stored temporarily, and the temporarily stored coins are contained in container sections corresponding to the coin types if an approval operation for approving the classification and the result of the counting of coins is input, and the temporarily stored coins are collected, i.e., returned to a collection box if a canceling operation is input. In some coin deposit apparatuses of this type, the container sections corresponding to the coin types have a capacity capable of containing a significant number of coins, and an upper part thereof has openings for receiving the coins from the temporary storage sections (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H111-185111).
Also, in some coin deposit apparatuses of a similar type, if a significant number of coins are deposited and enclosed, and if one of the container boxes enclosing one of the coin types is taken out, carrying it is exhausting because of its weight; therefore, the container sections corresponding to the coin type are mounted on trays detachably from an apparatus main body and capable of running freely thereon, and the container sections, including the trays, corresponding to the coin type can be taken out from the apparatus main body and transported to arbitrary locations (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-339102). Similarly, in this type of coin deposit apparatus, an upper section of each container section having a box shape has an opening for receiving coins from the temporary storage sections.
As explained above, if the container sections, including trays, corresponding to the coin types are taken out from the apparatus main body so that they can be transported to arbitrary locations, the transportation can be easily performed. However, there is likely to be a problem with respect to security management because the upper sections of box-shaped container sections corresponding to coin type have openings.